Cleansing is an activity that has been done for many years. Over time, cleansing has involved the use of compositions such as bar and liquid soaps, body washes, shampoos, conditioners, liquid and/or solid detergents, and the like. For these compositions, consumers desire good cleansing properties and lathering characteristics, mildness toward the target surface, like skin, fabric, or hard surface, and the ability to provide benefit agents to the target surface.
Some cleansing has been done with rigid cleansing compositions, like bar soap. These rigid forms may be difficult for the consumer to handle, especially when wet. Also, they are difficult to use directly on the target area for cleansing as the contact surface area of the bar soap is limited by the shape of the target surface.
Coupling rigid and liquid cleansing compositions with implements, such as a washcloth, a sponge, or a puff, is also known. For example, many consumers dispense liquid soaps or body washes onto a puff and then cleanse by applying the puff to their skin and/or hair. Similarly, many consumers rub bar soaps with a washcloth and then cleanse by applying the washcloth to their skin and/or hair. Additionally, many consumers apply cleansing compositions to sponges to clean hard surfaces. However, such experiences have not been completely ideal. For example, such experience may require the user to perform additional steps (e.g., applying the body wash or soap on the implement), and possibly, consume more product as a result. Such experiences may lead to clutter in the kitchen, shower, or bath as a consumer needs to carry or store cumbersome bottles, bars, jars, and/or tubes of cleansing products in addition to the implements. Further, certain personal cleansing compositions, such as bar soaps, may have difficulty providing the consumer with the desired deposition of benefit agents, even when coupled with an implement.
While some attempts have been made to combine an implement with a personal cleansing composition to provide an effective personal care article, it would be desirable, in some examples, to provide improved methods of making personal care articles, where such methods can improve efficiency and repeatability, reduce process times and waste, and enhance ergonomic aspects of the process, while ensuring the quality of the product.